Severus, der Mond und ich
by SilentRoses
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Werwolfes kurz vor Aufgang des Vollmonds. Was geht Remus durch den Kopf? - Wäre schön, wenn das ein paar lesen würden, auch wenn es kein shonen ai bzw slash ist. Meinungen sind wie immer hoch willkommen!


Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Joanne, diversen Firmen, die Rechte daran haben, ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Und so weiter und so fort...

Hallo alle miteinander. Das hier ist ein eher kurzer Text, den ich neulich im Büro geschrieben habe. Aus verzweifelter Langeweile und weil das aktuelle Kapitel von "Und wieder ein Tag" gerade nicht greifbar war. Es ist ein wenig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.  
Severus und Remus sind hier schon ein paar Jährchen älter, der Krieg ist vorbei. Vieles ist anders und manches ist noch immer gleich. Vielleicht würde Remus bei einer solchen Ausgangsposition so etwas oder ähnliches am Abend vor dem Vollmond durch den Kopf gehen... vielleicht auch nicht.  
Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf Animexx veröffentlicht, wo sie irgendwie überhaupt keine Beachtung gefunden hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie so extrem schlecht ist oder ob die Leute inzwischen gar nichts mehr lesen, was nicht das Label "shonen ai" oder "slash" hat, aber vielleicht sagen mir das ja ein paar Leute hier. Ich hoffe drauf, denn eigentlich hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, daß die Geschichte schlecht wäre und ihr wißt ja, bei mir ist das schon eine Seltenheit, egal wie sehr meine Treuesten hier mich immer wieder loben ::alle mal drück::

**Und was "Und wieder ein Tag" angeht. Kapitel 7 ist seit Anfang der Woche bei meiner Beta Kiki, wird also bald kommen. Die Arbeit an Kapitel 8 hat auch schon begonnen .**

* * *

Angst ist etwas Essentielles in unserem Leben, etwas das unser Tun und unser Denken beeinflußt, unsere Entscheidungen lenkt. Jeder von uns hat Ängste. Manche größer, manche kleiner, aber keiner ist frei von Angst. Die größte Angst zu kennen, die man hat, das ist schon ein sehr guter Anfang. Es ist der erste Schritt, Herr über sie zu werden, sie sich zum Untertan zu machen, statt ihr Untertan zu sein. 

Das ist einer der Gründe, warum die Lektion über Irrwichte mir in meinem Leben als Lehrer die wichtigste ist. Es ist die Stunde im Jahr, die mir den meisten Spaß macht, in der ich am einfachsten vergessen kann, wie sehr mich meine eigene Angst noch immer fesselt, wie oft ich an Scheidewegen stehen, Entscheidungen treffen muß, die mir bei jedem Mal immer schwerer fallen.

Der Irrwicht ist ein Gestaltwandler. Niemand weiß wie sie wirklich aussehen. Sie leben gern in Schränken oder dunklen, kleinen Räumen. Der Irrwicht nimmt immer die Gestalt an, vor der sich sein Gegenüber am meisten fürchtet. Man kann ihn aber leicht besiegen, wenn man weiß wie.

Zwei Möglichkeiten sind sehr erfolgversprechend: Viele Menschen verwirren den Hinkepank, weil er nicht weiß, welche Gestalt er annehmen soll. Eine weitere Methode ihn zu besiegen ist der Riddikulus-Zauber. Man stellt sich dem Irrwicht, spricht den Zauberspruch und lacht den Irrwicht aus, denn plötzlich hat sich die größte Angst in etwas furchtbar Komisches verwandelt.

Alles an meinem Job macht mir Spaß und läßt mich vergessen, wie oft und wie lange ich mich in meinem Leben nutzlos gefühlt habe. Aber wenn ich meine Schüler sehe, wie sie diesen Zauber anwenden, ihre Ängste besiegen, dann weiß ich, daß ich wirklich etwas geschafft habe. Wenn schon nicht für mich selbst, dann doch für diese Kinder, die noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich haben. Und Dank einiger sehr tapferer Menschen kann es ein sehr gutes Leben sein. Ich will meinen Teil dazu beitragen und wer weiß, vielleicht schaffe ich es genau durch diese kleine Stunde, die mir so wichtig ist.

Manchmal erscheint es mir noch so irreal, daß der ganze Krieg diesmal wirklich vorbei sein soll. Ist Voldemort wirklich weg? Oder wird es bald wieder von vorne losgehen? Seltsamerweise habe ich vor einem erneuten Ausbruch dieses Krieges allerdings keine Angst. Ich will es nicht, würde alles tun, es zu verhindern, aber da ist keine Angst mehr. Ich habe es zweimal überlebt, öfter als die meisten anderen. Und dieser Gedanke tut weh.

Ich selbst habe es leider bisher noch nicht wirklich geschafft, über meine größte Angst zu triumphieren. Ich kann sie zu etwas Lächerlichem werden lassen, für einen Moment über sie lachen, aber mein Schicksal ist es, ihr immer wieder zu begegnen, unausweichlich. Ich muß ihr ins Auge sehen, ohne sie lächerlich machen zu können. In diesen Augenblicken ist sie viel zu real, als daß ich noch über sie triumphieren könnte, aber das hab ich längst akzeptiert wie jeden anderen Stein, den mein Schicksal mir zwischen die Beine geworfen hat. Ich stolpere längst nicht mehr so leicht.

Meine größte Angst ist der Mond, aber er ist auch mein bester Freund, mein Gefährte seit ich mich zurückerinnern kann. In sentimentalen Momenten neige ich sogar dazu, zu sagen, daß er die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben ist. Ich kann mich auf ihn verlassen. Egal was auch passiert, so lange nicht die ganze Welt untergeht, so lange nicht der Kosmos explodiert, wird der Mond mit Sicherheit zu seiner vollen Größe anschwellen und meine Verwandlung herbeiführen. Ohne Wolfsbanntrank wird er mich wüten und toben lassen, mit Trank wird er mich einfach nur auslaugen. Und dann wird er wieder fort sein, für genau die selbe Zeitspanne wie im Zyklus davor.

Manchmal ist der Mond und diese Gewißheit über ihn, auch mein einziger Freund. Wenn ich mich einsam fühle. Allein. Ohne einen anderen Menschen, der sich um mich sorgt. - In der letzten Zeit ist es oft so.

Sirius ist nicht mehr da. Schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es hat für mich nicht so lange gedauert, diese Tatsache für James, Lily und Peter zu realisieren, aber bei Sirius fällt es mir schwer. Ich war dabei, als er starb, habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch noch immer glaubt etwas in mir nicht daran, daß es auch wirklich geschehen ist.

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, auch das sei nur eine Illusion verursacht durch einen Irrwicht gewesen. Vielleicht Harrys größte Angst, nachdem er über die Dementoren bereits triumphiert hatte und Sirius das einzige für ihn wurde, das er eine Familie nennen konnte. Ich weiß, daß es nicht so ist, jetzt warte ich nur doch darauf, daß dieses Wissen auch endlich mein Bewußtsein erreicht und von ihm als Wahrheit realisiert wird.

Hoffnungslos. Im Grunde werde ich mich doch immer weigern, zu akzeptieren, daß es diesmal wirklich endgültig ist.

Meine alten Freunde, die mir während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts alles bedeutet haben, die mir immer Freundschaft entgegen gebracht haben, selbst als sie erfuhren, daß ich ein Werwolf bin, sind jetzt alle fort und ich kann nicht einen von ihnen mehr zurückholen. Diese Erkenntnis ist bitter. Bitterer noch als der Abschied von Harry vor knappen zwei Jahren.

Ja, ziemlich genau zwei Jahre ist es jetzt her, daß Harry England verlassen hat. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er schreibt mir Karten von seinen Reisen, schickt hin und wieder eine Kleinigkeit, von der er glaubt, daß sie mir gefallen würde, aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich von ihm höre.

Er hat Angst und ich weiß es. Ich bin der letzte für ihn, wie er der letzte für mich ist. Er hat Angst, mich zu verlieren und damit alles, was ihn noch mit seinen Eltern und seinem Paten verbindet. Und er hat Angst, eine zu enge Beziehung zu mir aufzubauen. Er hat sich auf Sirius eingelassen, nur um ihn wenig später für immer zu verlieren. Ich schätze, dieses Erlebnis hat sich festgebrannt.

Ich dagegen würde alles geben, wenn ich den Jungen irgendwie an mich binden könnte. Es ist ein vollkommen egoistisches Gefühl, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich lebe in der Vergangenheit, Harry dagegen versucht verzweifelt, sich von seiner Vergangenheit zu lösen. Was ich bewahren und um mich herum kreieren möchte, möchte er vergessen. Um das zu erreichen, ist er geflohen, hat seinem Heimatland den Rücken gekehrt, mehrere Merlinorden abgelehnt, sich geweigert, Denkmäler aufstellen zu lassen. - Und vielleicht flieht er zu guter letzt auch vor mir. Wundern würde es mich nicht.

Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, daß Harry nicht zurückkehren wird. Es gibt keinen Grund für ihn. Der Fuchsbau ist ein trauriger Ort geworden, das kleine, vollgestopfte Zimmer von Ron Weasley schon lange verwaist und trist. Er war nicht der einzige Weasley, der das Ende des Kampfes nicht mehr erlebt hat, aber für Harry war sein Verlust bestimmt der schlimmste.

Zu Hermine hat er anfangs noch Kontakt gehalten, doch während sie die Mauern von Hogwarts freiwillig nicht verläßt, fühlt Harry sich in ihnen gefangen, hält es dort nicht mehr aus. Das Goldene Trio, genauso Geschichte wie die Herumtreiber. Geschichte wiederholt sich. Ich hielt es für eine abgedroschene Phrase, aber jetzt weiß ich, daß es stimmt.

Das einzige andere in meinem Leben, das konstant ist und mir auf seine eigene Art und Weise Halt gibt, ist der Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts. Die düstere, übergroße Fledermaus in Menschengestalt, die nur selten aus den Kerkern hervorkommt. Zurückgezogener noch als er es schon in der Vergangenheit war, aber sonst ist alles beim Alten.

Seine Präzision, seine Leidenschaft, sein Mißtrauen, seine Schärfe, seine Kälte und sein Haß auf mich, auf meine Vergangenheit, an der ich so hänge und die er verabscheut, weil er eine Rolle darin gespielt hat, die er bis heute nicht bewältigen kann. Aber ich brauche das so. Es tut mir nicht leid, daß Severus so ist, daß wir nie Freunde sein werden oder auch nur Kollegen, die kollegial miteinander umgehen. Vermutlich würde es mich vollkommen verwirren, wenn er plötzlich von seiner Art ablassen würde.

Nein. Er macht die Einsamkeit zwar nicht besser, aber er schafft es, mich vor dem Wahnsinn zu bewahren.

Sie sind zwei Gegenpole, meine beiden Konstanten. Der Mond, der mich aus der Realität reißen und in den immerwährenden Wahnsinn des Wölfischen ziehen will, und der Giftmischer, der mir jeden Monat sein Gift einflößt, um mir den Weg des Wahnsinns zu versperren. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, dem Bespiel vieler anderer meiner Art zu folgen. Sie geben irgendwann auf, akzeptieren den Wolf, wählen diese Gestalt und lassen ihr Menschsein hinter sich. Sie leben in alten Wäldern, jagen, heulen und warten darauf, daß man sie jagt oder der Tod sie auf eine natürliche Weise aus dem Kreislauf des Lebens nimmt.

Es erscheint einem oft so leicht, dieser Weg so verlockend, aber ich habe schon oft an dieser Weggabelung gestanden und mich doch nie dafür entschieden.

Es gab immer einen Grund. Harry. Sirius. Der Krieg. Harry. Aber was ist jetzt? Der Werwolf ist alt geworden, seine treuen Gefährten längst gestorben und das Kind, das er beschützen wollte, braucht den Schutz nicht mehr, hat ihn hinter sich gelassen.

Oder ist es nur der Mensch, der alt und müde geworden ist? Ist es an der Zeit, den Kampf gegen den Wolf endlich aufzugeben? Den Mensch braucht niemand mehr, er könnte einfach gehen und würde nur wenig vermißt. Wenn denn überhaupt.

Nein, so kalt ist Harry mir gegenüber nicht geworden. Vermissen würde er mich. Müßte er mich, denn war ich nicht eben noch zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß er flieht, weil er Angst vor diesem Verlust hat?

Der Wolf kann nicht klar denken und an Abenden wie diesem ist es leider immer der Wolf, der versucht, meine Gedanken zu dominieren. Dann erscheinen sie so wirr und voller Unlogik. Aber morgen wird das wieder vorbei sein für etwas mehr als 3 Wochen. Gleich wird Severus kommen. Ich fühle bereits, wie die Sonne untergeht.

Oder soll ich ihn heute fortschicken? Soll ich noch ein paar letzte Worte an die wenigen schreiben, an denen mir noch etwas liegt und dem Menschen Remus Lupin endlich gehen lassen. - Ah nein, die Kreise der Gedanken werden enger, die Nacht rückt näher. Je näher sie kommt, desto schneller kommen sie wieder auf dieses eine Thema, diese eine Idee zurück. Auch heute werde ich an der Gabelung stehen und den Weg wählen, der mich zurück zur Realität führt. Es ist bisher noch immer so gewesen.

Irgendwann werde ich wohl schwach werden, aber nicht heute. Und nicht in vier Wochen. Was mich hält, weiß ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nicht, aber etwas ist da und so lange ich es nicht zu benennen weiß, es nicht greifen kann, werde ich es einfach nur so akzeptieren, wie es ist. Nicht greifbar, nicht benennbar, aber existent.

Das leise, aber so gar nicht zögerliche Klopfen an meiner Tür zaubert wieder ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, von dem ich weiß, daß es noch älter geworden ist. Es paßt zu meinem hellbraunen Haar, das schon lange eigentlich mehr Grau als Braun aufweist. Und ich bin noch nicht einmal den sechzig Jahren nah. Kein Alter für einen Zauberer, kein Grund, alt und grau auszusehen.

Der Wolf sieht das anders.

"Komm herein, Severus!" Die Tür öffnet sich, leise Schritte, die Tür schließt sich. Mit einem Lächeln drehe ich mich zu Severus herum, der mich wie immer nur finster und mißtrauisch mustert. Nein, das wird nie anders sein. Merlin sei Dank.

"Trinken Sie Ihren Trank, Lupin. Es ist bald so weit." Einen winzigen Moment nur betrachte ich den Kelch in seiner Hand zögernd, unschlüssig. Es sind nur Sekunden, aber ich weiß, daß er dieses Zögern bemerkt. Seine Augenbraue hebt sich. Ich denke, er weiß auch, warum ich zögere. Doch schließlich ist der Weg gewählt, ich greife nach dem Kelch, blicke in die nachtschwarzen Augen und weiß, daß meine - honigfarben und warm - ein wenig leuchten.

"Ich weiß, Severus. Der Wolf ist unruhig." Ich setze den Kelch an die Lippen, nehme den ersten Schluck. - So viele Jahre und ich habe mich noch immer nicht an ihn gewöhnt, diesen furchtbaren Geschmack. Brennend, faul, widerlich.

Wahrscheinlich würde es für einen Menschen gar nicht so extrem erscheinen, aber der Werwolf in mir schreit auf, als der Wermut durch meine Adern fließt. Für ihn ist es das pure Gift, in einer Überdosis vielleicht sogar tödlich. Ich weiß es nicht. - Ob Severus das vielleicht eines Tages mit mir austesten würde? Einen Versuch wäre es doch wert. Wieder lächle ich, obwohl mein Magen sich dreht. Widerlich.

Aber so ist sie, die Realität.

Severus bleibt, läßt mich nicht aus den Augen, wartet, bis ich den Kelch geleert habe. Und das gibt mir Sicherheit, denn jetzt weiß ich, daß er das Zögern erkannt hat. Beschützt du mich, Severus? Oder hast du Angst, ich könnte im Schloß Amok laufen?

Auch hier glaube ich die Antwort zu kennen, denn ich denke, daß Severus genau wüßte, daß ich mich so tief in den Verbotenen Wald schlagen würde, wie nur eben möglich. Was ist los, mein alter Feind? Bist auch du einsam? Bin ich für dich ebenso Konstante, wie du für mich? Das ewige Umkreisen, Belauern, Mißtrauen. Ist es das, was du brauchst, um an dir selbst festhalten zu können?

Er wirft einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Kelch, als würde ich es wirklich wagen, ihn nicht vollkommen auszutrinken, bevor ich ihn zurück gebe.

Mein Blick schweift zum Fenster, hinaus auf die Ländereien. Die Dämmerung ist schon so gut wie vorbei, vielleicht hab ich noch eine knappe Stunde, bevor der Wolf mir wieder eine Nacht meines Lebens nimmt. So viele Nächte schon. Ein kleines Leben bereits, in Jahren schon weit mehr als ich ohne Wolf verbracht habe. Ich bringe nicht mehr die Kraft auf, das zu bedauern. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Severus ist noch immer nicht gegangen, steht noch immer wie festgewachsen an der gleichen Stelle, schaut mich mit diesem kalten, präzisen Blick an, der mich innerlich zu einem kleinen Tier auf seinem Sektionstisch werden läßt. Doch auch das Gefühl ist schon lange vertraut, bricht mein Lächeln nicht. Ich lege den Kopf ein wenig schief.

"Es ist noch etwas Zeit. Möchtest du einen Tee, Severus?" meine Stimme klingt ein wenig rauh, doch es fällt mir erst jetzt auf. Kein Wunder, ich habe sie den ganzen Tag nicht benutzt, nur meine Gedanken sprechen lassen. Die Stimmbänder protestieren, von den zwei Sätzen, die ich davor zu Severus gesagt habe, noch lange nicht aufgewärmt.

Die Einladung zum Tee ist ein altes Ritual. Gleich wird er ablehnen. Seine Stimme wird kalt sein, aber seidig. Sie ist eigentlich immer seidig. Selbst wenn er wütend ist. Ich kann mich nur noch an eine Situation erinnern, in der sie es nicht war. Damals, so lange ist es her und doch erst ein paar Jahre. Sirius, die Heulende Hütte, Peters Entdeckung. Ich sollte wirklich weniger in der Vergangenheit leben.

"Ich habe noch zu tun, Lupin. Im Gegensatz zu so manch anderem in diesem Schloß ist mein Job nicht beendet, wenn die Schüler mein Klassenzimmer verlassen haben." Kalt, abweisend. Ja, so ist es richtig, Severus. Ich danke dir.

Ich nicke, wir sehen uns an. Sein Blick kalt und voller Mißtrauen, meiner warm mit einem Hauch von Dankbarkeit, die er nie akzeptieren würde.

So sind wir, Severus, der Mond und ich.

"Guten Abend, Severus." Ich drehe mich von ihm weg. Ich weiß, er wird darauf nichts erwidern. Severus Snape ist ein Bastard, aber ein Mindestmaß an Takt läßt er selbst mir zukommen, verkneift sich den Zynismus, mir ausgerechnet heute das selbe zu wünschen.

Ich höre das Rascheln seiner Robe, seine festen Schritte, die dennoch geschmeidig und leise sind. Dann die Tür, wie sie leise hinter ihm ins Schloß fällt.

Der Wolf ist unruhig, vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht etwas mehr. Für Tee wäre ohnehin nicht genug Zeit gewesen.


End file.
